


Kiss me, quick!

by natodiangelo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: Kurapika is taking the kids to school. Leorio reminds him what he forgot (and really, how could he have forgotten /that/?) requested from an ask meme on tumblr by kigamin





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kigamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kigamin/gifts).



> [kigamin](http://kigamin.tumblr.com/) requested this and she's super cool!! she also writes so you should check her out [here on fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2345792/KiGaMin) or [here on ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kigamin)!!!

The bare feet of children hustled into socks and shoes; a coffee hastily drunk and mug thrown into the sink; words yelled across the house, louder replies. Kurapika grabs his keys, the clink of them bouncing together only a background to the din around him. 

“Outside! In the car!” He orders, one hand resting on the handle of the open door and the other searching his pockets to assure he hasn't forgotten anything. 

Phone, check. His one good pen, check. His pocket-sized notepad in which is his to-do list, check. 

Gon's trying to hang off of the doorknob, kicking his booted feet and going on about one of his friends at school, unconsciously loud in the way that kids are. Kurapika shoos him out the door. He looks around for his other child, a puff of white hair above a deep blue coat, but doesn't see him. 

“Killua!” he calls.

“Potty!” is the muffled reply.

Kurapika sighs. 

He goes to the car and helps Gon get buckled, settles him in with his stuffed foxbear and turns to see Killua running over. 

“Get in and get buckled.” He says. His seat is covered in papers, tests graded and tests procrastinated, and he sweeps them into as orderly of a pile as he can while Killua crawls into his seat. 

Kurapika climbs in; door slam, seat-belt click, key clink, and the roar of the engine starting up. He checks his mirror, checks his children, checks the road, checks the house again – checks his husband, frantically running toward the car. 

“Wait!” Leorio says. Kurapika rolls down the window.

“What-”

“Kiss me, quick!” Leorio leans down, down, down, toward the window and toward Kurapika. He complies, leaning up, up, up, until his lips press chaste against Leorio's and the doctor pulls back. 

“You almost forgot that.” Leorio says. “Good thing I realized.”

“How would I have survived without that. You're a life-saver, Leorio. A real life-saver.” 

He glances at the clock. 

“Shit, we're going to be late.”

“Have a good day, you guys!” Leorio yells at the reversing car, waving his arms. Gon and Killua both reply with passion, their voices rising up even farther than Kurapika had thought possible. He blows a kiss to Leorio before they're out of sight, already anticipating coming home and getting one more.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO i love this au so much and have planned out a bunch for it but havent posted anything for it other than this SO if you want to request something in this au (or any other, i dont care) please do!!! i take any requests tbh i love getting them <3
> 
> thank you for reading ^w^


End file.
